Duck
Duck *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' **Bertram (1-sided, on Duck's side) **Diesel **Patriot **D199 **D261 **'Arry and Bert **S.C. Ruffey **Fred Pelhay **Bulgy **George *'Voiced By:' **EE93's Friends (Season 1 and Rock-Star) **SkarloeyRailway01 (The Old Warrior only) **Mallardfan62 (Henry and Kurt onwards) Duck is a green Great Western Pannier Tank Engine who works on his branch line, the Little Western. Bio Duck came to the North Western Railway to help Percy when the work in the yard proved to be too heavy for him. Rising through the ranks (and after a run-in with a Very Devious Diesel), he eventually acquired his own Branch Line. He works on the Little Western with Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Toad, and the Arlesdale Railway Engines, and would not be happier anywhere else! An invaluable member of the team, Duck knew the regulations for the New Lift Bridge backwards and forwards, and took the time to explain them to Murdoch prior to Oliver's derailment! When the Great Western Extension was receiving a fresh set of ballast, Duck gave Stepney directions on how to reach his destination safely. Duck worked with Donald and Toby at the mine junction and expressed his annoyance with Bertram's rowdy work ethic! After a great deal of seafaring thoughts, Duck accidentally reversed into Goliath's hull and split him in 2! To this day, he still holds a great deal of respect for the menacing yet honorable barge. When a Frustrated Foreman criticized Arthur's rather 'un-profound' statement, Duck commented on the 'shots fired'. Duck was one of the first engines to meet Sidney when he first came to the Railway, and was proud of Oliver when he took charge to treat Sidney's amnesiac condition with patience and respect! To this day, Duck has no idea what the Little Western Extension is being built for, and is suspicious that it has nothing to do with his branch line after all... At a meeting for Richard Hatt, Duck questioned why he was always used as a podium for speeches, but that soon gave way to trying to hold off Diesel's slander and conspiracies. He was particularly vocal when Diesel accused the railway of favoritism dealing with the accidents Bill and Ben caused, mainly in that Donald's accident became an enormous issue, while the accident Derek had had got barely any mention, to which Duck responded in that Derek's accident was minor, having just run over some rocks, while Donald had fallen off a mountain. However, he still couldn't properly pronounce "revolutionary", causing Diesel to mock Duck some more, much to Duck's anger. After Richard Hatt announced he would be taking over, some of the other engines were discouraged. Duck, among others, helped to encourage them. Much to his discouragement, Richard used Duck as a podium once again, which Duck complained about, as he hoped that the new controller would try something fresh instead of a throwback. He was annoyed that one of the suggestions was to name the Little Western to "Oliver's Branch Line", knowing who exactly came up with that idea. He also wasn't happy seeing Diesel's suggestion of Gordon being a "Galloping Sausage". He, like the other engines, left with mixed feelings after that particular suggestion. Persona Duck is diligent, cheerful, and a hard worker. He insists that all of his work is carried out "The Great Western Way" and this can be a bit of a nuisance to the other engines. He does however, make everything go like clockwork wherever he goes, so even though he is a perfectionist, Duck is very good at what he does. He is also a bit of a day-dreamer, especially when he works at the harbor. Duck has deep fondness for the sea and the horizon "beyond", which is a reason why he loves working on his coastal branch line very much. Duck is also known for having a great sense of humor, but of course, always takes the running of his branch line very seriously. He is great friends with Oliver, the other GWR engine on the island. He's not very fond of the fact that, thanks to his shape, he's always being used as a pedestal for people to stand on when it is time to make important announcements! Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner (cameo), A Good Turn for the Worse - A BoCo Story (does not speak) *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Splatter (cameo), Stepney Makes an Entrace, Life Boats (cameo), Bon Voyage, The Old Warrior, Rising to the Occasion, Snow Blind, Buffer Bashing (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding, Sidney, Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo; flashback only), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Young Tucker (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (does not speak), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace (flashback cameo), Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset, The Suggestion Box, Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo), Percy and Asbestos (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) Trivia *3 models of Duck have been seen throughout the series. From "Lift Bridge" to "Rock-Star", his 1994 model was used. From "Young Tucker" to "Swashbuckler", his new style model was used, and in "Perhaps He's Got a Corset", his 2014 reintroduction model is seen for the first time. His new style model was also used in the remastered version of "Snow Blind". Gallery LiftBridgeOrg7.jpg Lift Bridge (47).png|Duck with Murdoch and Nelson Lift Bridge (48).png Lift Bridge (51).png Duck and James.jpg|Duck and James. Lift Bridge (46).png Lift Bridge (52).png Duck.jpg|Duck at Tidmouth Sheds. Bonvoyage9.png Bonvayage5.png Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 2.07.36 PM.png|Duck in Goliath's hull. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 2.06.58 PM.png Bertram Duck Toby.png Screen Shot 2013-05-02 at 9.30.08 PM.png Risingtotheoccasionoliver.png Avon and Duck.jpg Duck with coal.jpg Duck passes the Thin Controller.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.32 PM.png File:AuraofMenace63.png Duck Harvey Repair.jpg Duck and Harvey repairing.jpg Duck_(or_Montague)_the_Great_Western_Engine.jpg Duck, Oliver, Stephen, Buster.jpg Sidney(episode)7.png File:Swashbuckler61.png Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg|Duck at the shunting yards Other Side of the World.jpeg Still for episode 2.jpg TheSuggestionBoxGathering.png TheSuggestionBoxHenryDuck.png Team Vicarstown caroline smoke.png EnginesAtKnapford.png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:The Docks Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters